User blog:T-Dawg the Dude/My message to Time Warner and AT
Well we're in 2018 and Cartoon Network just show their 2018 promo of what's coming to the channel and what TV specials are on and then I saw it. A promo where Bliss comes back. Yep, Christina Miller of Cartoon Network(and John K. Martin of Turner) just won't let PowerPuff Girls 2016 die already. I mean come on, Power of Four didn't do that well in ratings(0.98 is NOT enough to save the show). It pretty obvious that they aren't going to learn from their mistakes. And just keep rewarding the crew of PowerPuff Girls 2016(I just think their executive yes people(people who say yes to anything the executives throw at them)). And to top it all off U.S. Deparment of Justice is suing AT&T to block the merger with Time Warner. That's gave both Martin and Miller the advantage they need to ruin Cartoon Network even more. If Time Warner wants their merger with AT&T to be finally completed, they have no other choice but to do the most difficult thing ever................ put Turner Broadcasting up for sale. I know, I know they can't do that, but they have no other choice. Also help AT&T to make a new kids network that airs shows from Warner Bros. Animation(like Teen Titans Go!, Unikitty, Justice League Action, Wacky Races 2017(since Hanna-Babara will stay with AT&T), and Dorothy and the Wizard of OZ(since Warner Bros. will still hold onto the rights of the film)) as well as the older shows from WB Animation would move to that channel, probably call it, Kids WB Network. Yeah I know Cartoon Network would lose the rights to Teen Titans Go!, but it probably for the best since they can't relay on it too much. At least with Turner being put up for sale, Time Warner can complete their merger with AT&T at last. So who should be the new owners of Turner Broadcasting if they do this? Well.................... Amblin Partners Yep, that's right, it should be Steven Speilberg and his company Amblin Partners(which runs both of Speilberg's production companies Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks Pictures). Speilberg would no doubt quickly fire both John K. Martin and Christina Miller(as well as the higher ups for Cartoon Network), bring back the 22 minute format, maybe change the Cartoon Network logo(since the checkerboard logo been used for so long since it's first launch in 1992), maybe have Infinity Train as a new show, maybe move Ben 10 2017 and Mighty Magiswords for new episodes as well as other kiddie shows to Boomerang(since that channel would be for little kids, Cartoon Network being for teens and adults and Adult Swim being for well adults) maybe give Genndy Tartakovsky a chance to bring back Sym-Bionic Titan for a second season, have new acquired shows that are on Netflix and give them reruns like Voltron: Legendary Defender, Trollhunters and Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters(and yes will still hold on to Mega Man) and since PowerPuff Girls 2016 is clearly not doing well(DON'T give me the toy sale crap), Steven Speilberg will order it to be canceled since it's a failure. Look all I saying is it best for business, why continue running a show that's doing poorly. I care for Cartoon Network's future and if they a brighter future, Time Warner has on sell Turner Broadcasting. But that's just me. Tell me what do you guys think. Should Turner Broadcasting be put up for sale or do you think Time Warner will find a way to fix Turner, tell me in the comments, I like to hear your thoughts. Category:Blog posts